


Ren Lovemail

by feminismintensifies



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-17 13:06:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16517039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feminismintensifies/pseuds/feminismintensifies
Summary: 30 kisses prompts ft. Jinguji Ren in every single one ! Multiple pairings, far too many to tag, but Otoya and Syo feature in a lot of them! All the pairings will be written in the chapter title, so feel free to pick and choose as they're mostly stand alone. I just really love Ren and he deserves smooches.





	1. Kiss on the Hand (Ren/Otoya)

Ren and Otoya falling together catches them both off guard; beyond Starish, beyond their mutual devotion to Haruka, they have almost nothing in common. 

Otoya was all soft edges and sweet affection, framed in athleticism and rocker style and music tastes; in his eyes, no season could beat summer, and his freckles and tan skin could attest to that. He was bright, enthusiastic, bore no ill-will to anyone and never had ulterior motives. He was pure, bright sunshine with a captivating smile and a sureness that lead in everything, even when he didn’t have a clue what he was doing.

Ren’s edges, far from rough, were refined; smooth. There was a suaveness about him, in his every action. His attention was sensual, his voice alluring, and his taste in music not limited, but leaning toward the classy and sophisticated. He was far from out of shape, but nowhere near sporty, with an inclination for indoor activities — including, but not limited to, gaming and darts. Although his naturally darker skin tone might mislead others on his preferred season, he favored winter; he layered his clothing and never went without a scarf, and it was the most romantic time of year. He was expected, in most situations, to lead, so he did it with confidence.

It happens unintentionally; Ren only went to the gym when he thought no one else would be there, and Otoya only in the fall and winter; it was by accident that he walked in on Ren as he was going through warm-up stretches, and it was with kindness and concern that he advised Ren on how to do them properly. It was too sweet a gesture for Ren to be upset with the intrusion, and Otoya’s company while exercising proved motivational. With Syo, Otoya was competitive, but with Ren, he was only encouraging. They made a habit of it thereafter.

The progression of Ren’s feelings was so natural, he didn’t realize at first he’d trickled slowly from platonic fondness into romantic inclination. When he did, he did not fight it; he let it take him in, wash over him, consume him. Otoya expected nothing from him, left Ren with no fear of disappointing him, with no anxiety over how to proceed; Otoya lead him, always set dates when they would next meet, texted him to remind him, offered to reschedule if something came up.

They didn’t just exercise together; the transition into winter came early when snow began in mid November, daylight hours limited and chiding coming quickly from all directions if Otoya dared goof around in the cold darkness. He bemoaned his house arrest and boredom in his free hours, before inviting himself over because, “You spend a lot of time inside, Ren, and you never seem bored!”

Ren didn’t even have the chance to wonder if Otoya would think him lame for his online gaming, because he gushed about it as soon as he walked into the room.

“You’re a gamer?” Otoya marveled, leaning on the back of Ren’s desk chair to look at the screen over his shoulder. “That’s so cool! I never got into that stuff myself because, well, circumstances didn’t really allow it, but I always loved hearing my friends talk about it!”

After a while spent that way, with Ren playing and Otoya watching, asking question about the story and mechanics and goal of the game, Ren realized himself and offered Otoya the chair; Otoya declined, at first, but upon Ren’s insistence, sat down. What Ren wasn’t ready for or expecting was for Otoya to pat his thighs in invitation.

“I hardly think it would be comfortable to have a man taller than you sitting in you lap, Ikki,” Ren reasoned, but Otoya just laughed good naturedly.

“You might be taller, Ren, but you hardly weigh as much as I do. It’ll be fine.”

There was nothing else reasonable Ren could protest with, and he wasn’t about to admit his feelings, so he relented. It took real conscious effort to keep the surprised gasp at bay when Otoya’s arms wound around his waist despite the _perfectly good armrests_. There height difference was just right for Otoya to hook his chin over Ren’s shoulder, and it was warm, and comfortable, and safe, and Ren was melting. He could hardly be blamed for his play performance suddenly tanking.

The seasons changed, and so did the location of their meetings. As soon as the air outside transitioned from biting winter to chilly spring, Otoya spent all his time outside. Ren, unwittingly, became an outdoorsman. Masato gave him sideways glances when he began to _willingly_ get up to go for early morning jogs. Ranmaru was dead to the world, and therefore saw and said nothing.

Jogging with Otoya was nothing short of brutal; Ren’s stamina had nothing on him, and he was wheezing before they were halfway to their goal. Otoya, bless him, was all concern for Ren and not an ounce of smugness over the fact that he hadn’t even broken into a sweat.

Now, Ren lie in a sprawl on the grass near the lake belonging to the agency’s property, jacket unzipped and flung open dramatically as he regained his breath. Otoya sat next to him, not even winded, and Ren would have been embarrassed if it were anyone else. 

Gloating never occurred to Otoya, leaned back on his hands with a smile on his face as he admired the scenery in the barely-there light of dawn. 

Ren was staring, he knew he was staring, and he didn’t even have the decency to be sheepish when Otoya looked over and caught him. Otoya only smiled brighter, reached over and brushed Ren’s perspiration-damp hair away from his face. There was no thought in the action of Ren catching the hand in his own and pressing Otoya’s knuckles to his lips in a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me: i'll write these all as drabbles!  
> me: [exceeds 900 words on the first prompt]
> 
> this was supposed to be ren gets smooched, but in the end its mostly turned into ren smooches...but i suppose that suits his character just fine.
> 
> yell at me on [twitter](http://twitter.com/skeietonvirus)!


	2. Kiss on the Neck (Ren/Otoya)

Ren had been half joking when he had picked up the acoustic guitar Otoya kept on a stand next to his bed and said, “When are you gonna teach me how to play, Ikki?” He had sort of expected that Otoya would take the request earnestly, but he hadn’t been prepared for how _seriously_ he would take it.

That unpreparedness lead him to where he was now: back pressed against Otoya’s chest, Otoya’s chin hooked over Ren’s shoulder and hands covering his to guide him on the strings. He hadn’t heard a single thing Otoya said, saved only by Otoya leading him as he explained what, or why, or how: Ren wasn’t sure which.

When Otoya let his hands slip off of his, Ren realized he had been teaching him how to play a phrase, and probably explaining the chords or notes or something. Ren corralled his lizard brain into guiding him through a poor imitation of whatever Otoya had just tried to show him; a task that would have been much easier if Otoya had pulled away instead of letting his hands settle on Ren’s hip.

“It’s okay!” Otoya reassured when the resulting sound was completely wrong. “You’ve just got your hand positions a bit mixed up.” And Otoya reaches again to cover Ren's hands with his own, adjusting his fingers and running him through the phrase again. This time, Ren at least absorbed some of what Otoya was saying; the chords, and the notes that comprised them. He recognized it as a phrase from one of his own songs, and his heart thrummed erratically.

He tried again, but one of Otoya’s thumbs had found a sliver of skin between the end of Ren’s shirt and the beginning of his pants and stroked circles there. Ren could not get his fingers to cooperate, and the sound was once again garbled.

“Usually it doesn’t take you so long to catch onto things…” Otoya hummed thoughtfully, “Maybe I’m not cut out to teach you, after all.”

“I’ll try it one more time,” Ren assuaged, not wanting to disappoint Otoya when really, it wasn’t anything he was doing — well, it _was_ , but it wasn’t intentional.

This time, Ren made it about halfway through the phrase before Otoya squeezing his hip encouragingly sent his off kilter and he somehow made the instrument _screech_. After a moment, Otoya seemed to realize exactly what Ren’s problem was.

“Oh. _Oh_. Ren! Why didn’t you just say something?” Otoya half laughed, and Ren would bet anything that his face was pleasantly flushed. “If I’m making it hard to concentrate you could have told me.” With that, he began removing himself from the embrace, but not before pressing an affectionate kiss to the side of Ren’s neck. “Do you want to try again?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "lucille i thought you said this was multiple pairings" listen. Listen. it IS, but also, these two are the same continuity so i thought i would post them together. tbh all the ren/oto ones are probably going to be the same continuity bc i accidentally spent a lot of effort building their relationship alksdjnfa
> 
> yell at me on [twitter](http://twitter.com/skeietonvirus)!


	3. Three People Kiss (Syo/Ren/Tokiya

“Icchi, you can’t be serious,” Ren reproached, eyebrows knitting together and something between a pout and a frown setting on his lips. Tokiya refused to blush over his admission.

“Don’t look at me like that. You’re the one that asked.”

“Why him?” Ren pressed, before adding: “I was expecting you to say Ikki, or the little lamb. Hijirikawa, even. Not…Ochibi-chan.”

“He’s…mature,” Tokiya settled on, glaring at Ren when he raised his eyebrow suggestively. “Not like that, you cretin. He’s just…driven.”

“So is Ikki.”

“Otoya isn’t — I mean, he _is_ , but that’s — you’re just being contrary to fluster me. Otoya is competitive and child-like. Childish, even, sometimes, and too excitable. Syo has a more level head about most things, and he’s more toned down.” Tokiya paused, then pursed his lips, turning away with crossed arms. “Why am I telling you this anyway, why do you want to know?”

“Because I’ve had my eyes on him, too.” That catches his attention again; Tokiya snaps his head around to look at Ren so fast the latter wonders it doesn’t give him whiplash. “Don’t look at _me_ like that. You know his merits as well as I do. And at least I’m not too much of a prude to admit I’ve thought about him while—”

“ _Stop right there,_ ” Tokiya deadpans, looking straight ahead instead of at Ren on the couch next to him. “I can’t believe you’d even think of saying that in someplace as public as the lounge.”

“Can’t you?”

“ _Eugh._ ”

It became like a silent competition between them thereafter of who could catch Syo’s attention first, inspire his affection — or at the very least his interest.

Ren thought, at times, that he was winning; it was a particular talent of his to lure people in when he set his mind to it, and sometimes even without meaning to. It was child’s play to leave Syo frustratedly flustered, but decidedly intrigued with the hints and the small persistent touches and the relentless flirting.

His tendency to antagonize Tokiya did not wane in his efforts to woo Syo. In fact, he seemed to take more pleasure than ever in watching Tokiya try not to lose his cool, in front of Syo in particular, when Ren would nettle him.

He was a bit startled to find himself thinking of it as _cute_ rather than just _funny_. He chose not to analyze the thought too deeply.

That was, at least, until he wasn’t given a choice _but_ to, when it turned out that Tokiya was the one who had been winning all along; or so it seemed, if Ren being set up for an ambush by Tokiya _and_ Syo, in Tokiya’s room no less, was anything to go by. He only spent a fraction of a second wondering if he should worry about Reiji or Otoya barging in before he was pressed against the closed door and suddenly didn’t have the capacity to care anymore.

“What’s this about?” Ren wondered aloud with feigned nonchalance. His heart thrummed rapidly in his chest, but Tokiya and Syo weren’t quite touching him so he hoped it didn’t betray him.

“Syo and I got to talking,” Tokiya began, and if Ren didn’t know him better he would have completely bought his performed confidence. Tokiya was an excellent actor, no one could argue, but to Ren’s keen eye he was hamming it up just a bit too much. “About you, that is.”

“Only good things, I hope,” Ren said demurely, batting his eyelashes for effect. Syo scoffed and it was a fight not to break character and laugh.

“Only about how fucking frustrating you are,” Syo grumbled, eyes glaring and lips formed in what he would deny was a pout. As cute as he looked, the expression also spelled danger.

“Have you called me here to teach me a lesson?” Ren cried, but he had no room to cower for the sake of being dramatic. He had no room at all, for that matter, when in the blink of an eye Syo had pulled him down the near foot of distance between them into an aggressive kiss. The corners of Ren’s lips curled as he hummed into the kiss when Syo nipped his lips once, then again before pulling away and pushing Ren roughly back into the door. “So mean…”

“I wouldn’t have to be if you could just be straight-forward!” Syo shouted before closing his eyes and taking a deep breathe the reign himself in. “Tokiya told me, so don’t even pretend like you weren’t having a one-sided pissing contest for the last like, _month_.”

“One-sided?” Ren asked in affront, turning on Tokiya to accuse him of lying about his investment in swooning Syo, only to be bereft of words at the look Tokiya had leveled him with. There was _something_ in his eyes; askance for Ren to understand without him having to explain himself. When he leaned in, he maintained eye contact, slow-going in the event Ren would reject his advance.

But Ren didn’t. He leaned forward the rest of the way to meet him, startling Tokiya into a gasp and giving Ren ample opportunity to steal a taste of his mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> since i've already started posting them in november i might as well play catch up since it's nov.5


	4. Height Difference Kiss (Ren/Syo)

The insecurity Syo possessed in relation to his height had always baffled Ren, because Syo’s voice, style, personality, energy, _being_ could fill an entire room, better than anyone even twice his height could. Ren himself could admit that he didn’t hold a candle to Syo’s ability to capture attention, eyes, and hearts. He was mature consideration infused with unbridled passion and boyish enthusiasm.

His height, despite his agitation that made nettling him irresistible, barred him from nothing; his strength was second to none among the members of Starish, his image as masculine unchallenged, and confidence that towered over everyone. In defiance of his baby face and stature, his age was overestimated because no one could believe someone so young could hold themselves with such equanimity.

A twenty-two centimeter height difference to Syo’s detriment didn’t bare even slight hindrance to him dragging Ren down by his shawl and stupefy him with a kiss.

As in everything, Syo was a force to be reckoned with; Ren was helpless, surrendered to the current without a fight, gasped against Syo and groaned when he licked hotly into his mouth. Ren could hardly breathe, couldn’t think, his full focus consumed by Syo. As he withdrew, Syo pulled at Ren’s bottom lip with his teeth, and Ren would have chased him if the sudden lack of support for his stooped posture didn’t nearly cause him to teeter over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this can be read as the same continuity as the last chapter :-)


	5. Palm Kiss (Ren/Masato)

“Ouch,” Masato hissed, pulling his hand away from the garment he was sewing to examine the finger he had just pricked. Before he could get a very good look, though, it was pulled away by Ren, seated next to him in their dressing room.

“This is why you should use a thimble,” he chided, but without reproach. Masato tried to pull his hand away from Ren’s scrutiny, but Ren refused to let it go. Before retort could be offered, Ren pressed a kiss to the tip of Masato’s finger.

“A kiss to make it better,” Ren said matter-of-factly, but the grin he could never keep off of his face gave away his amusement.

“That’s hardly hygienic,” Masato grouched, and tried again without avail to remove his hand from Ren’s grip. Instead of freeing him, Ren unfurled the rest of Masato’s fingers with some difficulty, before pressing a kiss to the center of his palm. At this, Masato turned red and made a sound akin to a boiling tea kettle. “My palm is perfectly fine—!”

“That one’s for luck,” Ren spoke into his palm, laugh in his voice, and finally loosened his grip enough for Masato to snatch his hand back to the safety of his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i had a very long debate with myself on what way to interpret palm kiss, but in the end it was short and simple.
> 
> feel free to yell at me on [twitter](http://twitter.com/skeietonvirus)!


	6. Surprise Kiss (Ren/Cecil)

Ren had been entirely unprepared for Cecil to plant a kiss on his lips when he entered the dressing room, though that did little to stop him in the way of returning it. It was short and chaste, a pleasant surprise.

“To what do I owe the honor, Cesshi?” Ren asked, and wished he hadn’t when Cecil tilted his head with drawn brows and a confused pout.

“Is it not normal to greet friends in such a way?” Cecil countered, betraying no embarrassment. He never did, over his cultural or linguistic fumbles and misinterpretations. He was always open to learn, even from mistakes. Ren was hardly a minority in admiring him for it. “You do it all the time.”

It wasn’t an accusation, but Ren straightens his back as if it were one: Cecil was right, even, when Ren thought about it, although it never would have occurred to him otherwise. He was free with his kisses, though in most cases strictly platonic, kissing to greet, to tease, to placate, to express feelings he failed to put into words.

He had probably kissed every member of Starish, at the least, any member of Quartet Night who would let him get away with it, and Tomochika and Haruka both on hand and head.

“Maybe with me, it’s alright, but don’t try that on Baron.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cecil actually knows exactly what he's doing
> 
> yell at me on [twitter](http://twitter.com/skeietonvirus)


End file.
